The security of computer networks is an increasingly important issue. With the growth of the Internet, a growing number of people rely on computer networks to transfer and store increasingly valuable information. As more people began using networks in greater frequency, networks have grown tremendously. Furthermore, with the growth in the size of networks and the importance of information available on the networks, there is a corresponding need for greater security monitoring. Thus in network environments, it is often necessary or desirable to collect and display a variety of port security states associated with one or more network device(s). Desirable port security states to collect may include information associated with port authentication status, port security status, port access indicator status, port access MAC-based status, port access web-based status, port priorities, inbound rate limit maximum percentage, and quality of service. Conventionally, a user has to input long command lines for each type of port security information (e.g., port authentication status, port access indicator status, and port access web-based status) before the requested information is returned in a string format or in a non-descriptive presentation of true/false or yes/no. However, not only do port security state information in these traditional formats generally require intensive reading by the users to formulate the results, these results may also be displayed in non-standardized formats depending on the network device firmware revision. To exacerbate the problem, often conventional displays of port security information do not provide enough details in an easy to understand format to make educated decisions in regards to port security settings.